Romano The Tomato Princess
by MisakiIsMyWaifu4everz
Summary: The whole world believed that Italy was one single person. Reason? Romano never attended anything all he did was keep the mafia stable and did his part of the w that Italy has fallen sick he must attend the World Meeting. Will Romano be able to survive all the chaos that happens in them? Or more importantly will he cope with all the hearts he steals?


Romano The Tomato Princess

As the stage slowly came to life a person with a checkered pattern mask and vest was seen in the middle." Welcome my dear little ones Today I shall tell you a story. This story like all stories start with a Princess. This Princess was a very beautiful and-

"HOLD IT! Why am I a princess?!" asked Romano who had actually been the only one in the audience. The masked figure looked at him and replied to him with a weird face

"You're a princess cause like you're actually really pretty, oh and don't break the fourth wall!"

Veins began to throb in Romano's forehead as he looked at the masked figure and yelled out,"Screw the wall give me my pride as a man back! How can I live with knowing that I have been called a Princess?! Spain,France,and Prussia will never let this go if they get ahold of this! And oh god...What if Veneziano finds this! He'll never stop bringing it out and soon the whole world will know that i'm quote on quote 'Really pretty'. No! I'll get rid of this before it happens!"After saying that he ran into a room located in a little corner of the stage, There a short, chubby girl with glasses was typing on a seeing her he smirked with a dark look in his face and said, "Bingo" After hearing that one word the girl automatically stopped and turned around and began to smile awkwardly got the laptop of the desk and onto her then began to slowly make her way towards a door labelled "For escaping" getting anything valuable she had.

"Hey buddy. How's it going how about you and me have a chat?...What are you doing?...Why do you need water?...Now now no need to be rash let's just set that watter bottle down on a desk yeah?...Hey don't get that near my laptop...HEY don't get near my laptop…..…..WOAH WOAH WOAH screw the laptop here! Just leave my wifi box alone!...HEY DON'T TOUCH THAT!...NOOOOO GET AWAY FROM IT YOU MONSTER YOU KNOW WHAT IMMA FINISH MY CHAPTER BEFORE YOU CAN DESTROY MY WIFI BOX!"After screaming that out she began to run with the laptop in her hand and typed out the rest of this story."SO BASICALLY THIS WHOLE STORY REVOLVES AROUND THE WHOLE WORLD NOT KNOWING WHO ROMANO IS BESIDES ITALY, HUNGARY, SPAIN,BELGIUM,AND NETHERLANDS,woah cap locks on hahahaha gotta be careful about that. Where was I? Oh right, One day Italy can't make it to the meeting because the idiot had-"

Suddenly a water bottle crashed right next to her feet.

"ONLY I CAN INSULT HIM YOU BASTARD!" getting annoyed that she had been annoyed again she turned around and stuck her tongue out while screaming out, "SUCK MY DICK I DO WHAT I WANT, OH ALSO ONLY MY MOM CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE HER SO DON'T BOSS ME AROUND! Gosh young ones can be so rude these days, Okay so Italy had gotten sick after eating a ton of pasta, and since Romano's also Italy he was sent by his boss. But of course Romano is like the cutest thing next to a sleeping puppy or whatever you find cute most of the world fell in love with him, So follow Romano in his grand quest as he discovers love and finds out that the Mafia is the best place to get love advice! Oh and also pray for me because I have no more parts in this fic besides the disclaimer speaking about disclaimers Misaki-chan owns nothing! besides this laptop and her wifi, but even then I think Romano is going to kill both of them…..speaking about him where is he?...I don't like where this is headed….."

"...I GOT YOU NOW BASTARD!", screamed a wild Romano as he got a hammer and hit the laptop, " KYAAAA NUUUUUUUU YOU MONSTER HOW COULD YOU!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA VENGEANCE IS MINE!"

"WHYYYYYYYY MY WIFI MY LAPTOP!-", Soon the screen went black and nothing was seen

 **A/N:I hope that most of you weren't bothered by the fact that I was breaking the fourth wall through most of the story. Not to mention the fact that I made Romano some bad ass who owns the mafia even though I think he's actually scared of them. Also I'm not even sure if most will read this so if you're some of the few that did thank you.I promise that there will be no more Authors note unless I actually need to say something, and also there no will be no more breaking of the fourth wall and my writing will try to get that's all please Review!~**


End file.
